Moonlight and tea cups
by Miss-Madison
Summary: The sequal to ~Moonlight and rain drops~...Eve Brown finds her crest and with the help of Hikari, turns a vampire into dust. If you liked the frist one then maybe you will like this one also. R&R and remmber no flames!


Moonlight and cloudy skys  
  
By,  
Britt Ichijouji  
  
A/N: The sequal to ~Moonlight and rain drops~  
Please R&R and no flames!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own Eve Brown, her crest and Kinkymon.  
If you want to use them then you have to ask me and also the very last part  
of this is Eve's POV and the rest isn't. Well enjoy!  
  
My spell check is still down. Deal with it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It was 10:30am and Eve's parents have left for work.  
Eve was awake and she was sitting in the living room floor with  
Kinkymon. Eve was painting her own nails.  
  
  
She was almost done when soemone was knocking on her door.  
She got up and opened the door.  
It was Hiakri.  
  
"I came by to tell you that there has been a change in plans.  
Instead of all of us meeting at the cafe at 12am we will meet a 6:35pm."  
  
"Come in. What happened?"   
  
Kari sat down on a sofa and looked at her own shoes.  
"It's Daisuke."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"It's his sister Jun. She was found dead this morning.  
He seemed very upset about it. He proboly won't be joining us  
at the cafe tonight."  
  
"D-do you know how she died??"  
  
"Blood loss. Someone either stabbed her in the neck or..."  
  
"Bit her?"  
  
Kari looked shocked.  
  
"Y-Yeah. How'd you know that?"  
  
Eve looked out at the window, then at Kinkymon and then back  
to Kari. Eve let out a sigh.  
  
"That's how my exe boyfriend, John died. But he didn't really.  
I mean he's dead but he's not scilent."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked holding her hands and looking scared.  
  
"That really isn't something we should be talking about now.  
By the way..where is Ken? I went next door to see if he was there, because I was  
bored and he wasn't home."  
Eve said.  
  
Then Kinkymon said,  
"That isn't why you went next door you went next door to see if he..." Eve placed both of her  
hands on Kinkymons mouth to keep her from talking.  
  
Kari giggled.  
  
Eve sighed agein.  
  
"He went with Daisuke to the hospital. He should be in the waiting room,  
Waiting on Daisuke no doubt."  
  
  
"Hiakri. Whatever you do. Don't be out at night, alone.  
It's a dangerous time."  
  
"Why? What makes it so dangerous?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile across town...at the hospital.  
  
Daisuke came out of the emergancy room.  
He had a sad look on his face.  
Ken came to greet him.  
  
"It's gonna be alright." Ken said.  
He and Daisuke sat on a sofa.  
Daisuke hasn't spoke a word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve ignored kari's question.  
  
"Eve is there...is there something that you aren't telling me?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Look, I know we just met a few days ago..but you shouldn't be hinding anything   
from the team. It isn't right."  
  
"I know that. It's just...fine. I'll tell you."  
  
Kari continued looking up at Eve. She could tell that Eve really didn't want  
to say anything about her secret.  
  
"It all started one night. I had few days till I had to leave my  
home in London, England.  
I was in the middle of packing my bags to go to Japan.  
My mother yelled at me to go take out the trash.  
So that's what I did.  
I was outside and I was walking to the trash can.  
I took out the trash and now I had to go in.  
So I was walking back to my house when I heard a voice call after me.  
The voice said, *"I haven't seen you here before. I just moved here a few nights ago.  
What's your name?"*  
So I looked behind me and saw a guy wearing a long black coat and baggy pants.  
So I answered him and he asked if I wanted to go for pizza.  
I asked him when and he said *"How about tommrow night? 7pm alright?"*  
I agreed. Why? I can't remmber. Maybe it was because he had dashing good looks or  
maybe because I had nothing better to do."  
  
"So?" Kinkymon asked.  
  
Well, tommrow night came along and everything was fine.  
That was until the next night. The last night that I whould be in London.  
We went out to another restrunt.  
After the meal he took me out back.  
*"What are we doing?"* I asked him.  
He looked at me and then he smiled. Showing his white fangs.  
Of corse I freaked out but he took hold of my arm and I couldn't get lose."  
  
"What did you do?" Kari and Kinkymon asked.  
  
"Well I kicked him, hard, and he let go. I was running for my life.  
I had made it back home safely.  
But the next night, I was at the airport.  
I was with my parents at the counter paying for tickets.  
I turned around and heard a voice, *"I'll get you. I know where you are going and  
I know where you will soon be liveing at."*  
I turned to my parents and asked them if they heard anything.  
They sad no.  
I was yet agein, freaked out."  
  
  
"Eve that's not good. You do know that right?"  
Kinkymon asked.  
  
"Of corse I know that."  
  
"What should we do?"  
Kari asked.  
  
"Well frist of all we must make sure that Jun doesn't come back and try to kill Daisuke  
and the rest of us."  
Eve said.  
  
"And just how do we do that? Who should I ask to help us?"  
Kari asked.  
  
"Just us and our digimon. We don't want to risk too many lives."  
Eve said.  
  
"Okay so how do we sneak in the hospital?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'll take care of that! See these claws of mine? Sharp eh?" Kinkymon said   
proudly, showing off her claws. "And Gotomon has claws too." Kinkymon said.  
  
  
"Kari you don't have to go if you don't want to.  
It is dangerous and I understand that but it does have to be done."  
Eve said.  
  
"No. I want to do this. For Daisuke and for everyone."  
Kari said.  
  
Just then Ken knocked on the door.  
  
"It's open! Come in." Kari, Eve and Kinkymon all said at once.  
  
Ken opened the door and he stepped inside.  
He looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked him.  
"It's Daisuke. He is very upset about this. I hate to see him this way."  
Ken said.  
"Cheer up." Eve said.  
  
  
*************************************Later***********************************************  
  
(At the cafe.)  
  
"So...Yolei how is Cody doing?" Kari asked Yolei.  
"He is practiceing for a kendo championship."  
  
"Whats wrong with Ken?" Yolei asked Kari.  
Ken was sitting in a chair, near the back of the cafe and looking unhappy.  
  
"He is just worried about Daisuke." Kari said.  
  
Just then Eve walks in.  
She is wearing a bright green long sleeve tee and really short  
blue jean shorts.  
  
"Eve do you want to go to the digital world with us?"  
TK asked.  
  
"Why? When?"  
  
"After dinner. Izzy emailed me and told me that he found another digi egg."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Cool. You get your frist digi egg! Kinkymon gets to armor  
digivolve now!" Yolei said.  
  
"That's nice. look, I'll be right back." Eve said and then she walked to the back  
of the cafe.  
  
"Well she seemed happy." TK said.  
  
"Tell me about it. Today is just a crappy day. For all of us." Yolei said.  
  
"TK, Yolei I got plans for tonight so I will have to leave you all  
at 8:30pm." kari said.  
  
"What for?" TK and Yolei asked.  
  
"Y'know...plans." Kari said.  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Eve. Why aren't you over there?"  
  
"Same thing that I wanted to ask you."  
  
"I just don't feel right. That's all."  
  
"Look. Everyone is going to the digital world after dinner.  
We are searching for my digi egg. Are you coming?"  
  
"Well...I dunno..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************After dinner-in the digital world*****************************  
  
"The signal is coming from over there!" TK said as he pointed to a cave.  
  
TK, Yolei, Ken, Kari and Eve ran over to this big cave.  
  
"This cave is just too big and dark. We shouldn't all go in.  
Someone needs to go with Eve." TK said.  
  
"I'll go." Ken said.  
  
Yolei looked pissed. Eveeryone else sat down on the ground  
as Ken, Wormmon, Eve and Kinkymon entered the cave.  
  
"Are you scared yet?" Eve asked, smileing.  
  
"No but this cave is very cold."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"Look! Up there!" Kinkymon said.  
  
They saw a digi egg with an unformillier crest on it.  
"Try to pick it up." Wormmon told Eve.  
  
"Alright." She said.  
  
She went over to it and she put both of her hands on it.  
And then, she held it in both of her hands.  
Then something came flying out of the egg.  
It was a tag and crest.  
  
"It's the crest of Control."  
Kinkymon said.  
  
"The crest of Control?!"  
Ken said.  
  
"Does this mean that you can armor digivolve now?" Eve asked Kinkymon.  
  
"Sure does!" Kinkymon said.  
  
"Well I guess that we had better go now. They might get worried out there."  
Ken said.  
  
"I guess that your right." Eve said.  
  
They started to walk out of the cave when Ken felt something warm in his hand.  
He looked up, beside him and found out that Eve was holding Ken's hand.  
She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
Soon they were out of the cave.  
They had let go of each others hand.  
  
"Did you find her digi egg?" TK asked.  
  
"Yes and she also has a tag and a crest." Ken said.  
  
"What is her tag and crest? Digi egg?" Kari asked.  
  
"Control." Eve said.  
  
Ken had noticed that everyone had said something but Yolei.  
  
"Yolei whats wrong?"   
  
"It's...nothing...come over here and I will tell you."  
  
She pulled him away from the others.  
  
"I-I know that she likes you."  
  
"How whould you know that?"  
  
"It's just a feeling."  
  
"Why are you so worried about that? It isn't like you still...love me...right?"  
  
Yolei just stood there. Not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's getting late. I'd better go home." Yolei said.  
  
'Oh....my.....god.' thought Ken as she walked away.  
  
  
  
***********************LATER AT THE HOSPITAL************************************************  
  
  
"Thanks Gatomon and Kinkymon for getting us in."  
Kari said.  
  
"It was nothing!" They both said.  
  
"Okay so how do we find Jun?" Kari asked Eve.  
  
"In here." Eve said while pointing to a door.  
They went in and found Juns body on one of those metal tables.  
She was covered by a white cloth but Eve took the cloth off.  
She pulled out a wooden stake from her purse.  
She raised it high and then Jun's eyes opened.  
  
Kari screamed.  
  
Jun grabbed Eve's arm and whouldn't let go.  
  
"Kari! Here! Hurry!" Eve threw the wooden stake towards Kari's feet.  
Kari picked it up and ran to help Eve.  
Kari stuck the stake through Jun's heart.  
Jun turned to dust.  
  
"It's over. She's gone." Eve said in amazement.  
  
"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"  
Kinkymon asked Eve.  
  
"My arm is a little sore but I'll be alright." Eve said.  
Eve smiled and walked towards the door, followed by Gatomon and  
Kinkymon.  
  
Eve turned around to see Kari standing near the pile of dust that was  
Jun.  
  
"Kari? Are you comeing?"  
  
"It's not over yet. It's far from over." Kari said  
without any tone in her voice. Then Kari began to glow.  
  
Eve ran over to Kari. Kari fainted.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Eve had picked Kari up and left the hospital.  
She was at the door of her apartment home.  
  
Eve had her hand on the knob when Eve felt someone tap her shoulder.  
She turned around to find Ken Ichijouji.  
  
"WHy are you getting home so late and what happened to Kari?"  
  
"Long story. Could you open the door for us?"  
  
Ken opened the door and Eve layed Hikari on her sofa.  
She turned to face Ken.  
  
"Is there anything else that you need?"  
  
"No but you do know that...your such a nice hottie." Eve said witha smile.  
Ken began to blush.  
  
"Whould you like some tea?" Eve asked while turning on the TV.  
  
"Sure."  
  
While Ken was waiting on Eve to bring his tea he saw the news on the TV...  
  
"Earlier tonight, we got reports that 2 young girls and 2 wild animals   
broke into the local hospital. Nothing was stolen but what used to be a dead body  
is nothing but dust. Police have no leads or suspects at all.  
Stay tuned as we speak to our special guest...." The reporter went on.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I will proboly be makeing a sequal to this.  
In the next one you'll get to see Kinkymon armor digivolve and  
other things like what does her crest mean?  
I really hope that you liked this!  
Let me know by review!!  
  



End file.
